herofandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
Amy Rose is the tritagonist in the Sonic Boom series. She is an anthropomorphic pink hedgehog and serves as Team Sonic's organizer, archaeologist and backbone. She's the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom and she's more mature, compared to her other incarnations. She's voiced by Cindy Robinson who also voices Ewan Amano, Chibitortomon, Ziggy, Eve, Jackson Jekyll, Operetta, Holt Hyde. Concept and creation For the tone of Sonic Boom, Big Red Button Entertainment aimed for Amy to appear as a more "capable" character who would be appealing on her own and make her rise up from being one of the subordinate characters she tends to be in other games. As such, her design was made more "agile and graceful" to make her a strong, able-bodied female character, allowing her to perform difficult physical tasks and make them look easy. Amy's clothes were adjusted to make her seem more like the adventuring type and emphasize her great combat skills with her piko hammer, unlike her main series counterpart. Additional concept art for Amy showed her wearing a purple scarf, similar to Sonic's, as well as longer stockings (possibly tights) that completely covered Amy's legs. Appearance Amy is virtually identical to her main series counterpart, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For attire, Amy wears both her trademark red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. At the Awardy Awards, Amy wore a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waist band, white evening gloves, a small purse, and black medium-heeled shoes. Her story This time, she is not obsessed over Sonic and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him like when she got especially nervous when UT almost told the gang about her crush. As such, she tries to cover up and even flat out denying any hint towards them (though it appears clear to others than Sonic). They're a lot of hint for Sonic and Amy like Sonic saving Amy, go out together, Sonic want to see what Amy is doing, Amy was afraid that U.T almost revealed her true feelings for Sonic and Amy keep a picture of Sonic. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She's sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, she is sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very bright, peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she can be rather temperamental when pushed too far. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got hysterical and sunk into a depression when she lost it. She considers it her identity and that she is nothing without it. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sticks the Badger Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Zooey Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Miss Natita Chimoltrufia Marujita Mrs. Agrimaldolina Delegate Morales Trivia *Amy dances Ballet as part of one of her idle animations in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. This is perhaps a reference to her gracefulness which has often been linked to that of a ballerina. *Unlike her games counterpart, Amy from Sonic Boom, is very shy about admit her crush on Sonic *It is revealed that Amy only owns one outfit, although she has multiple sets of it *Amy has fish for pets. *Amy is the only one on her team who can cook and said to make delicious cookies. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Outright Category:Damsel in distress Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animals Category:Universal Protection Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Betrayed Category:Revolutionary Category:Soul Searchers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Kids Category:Selfless Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Ingenue Category:Hope Bringer Category:Vigilante Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Self Hating Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Goal Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Aristocrats Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Envious Category:Artistic Category:Big Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Villain's Crush